The Calm Before The Storm
by Basement-Harem
Summary: One Shot: She sat in the moonlight, dipping her feet into the glassy surfaces of the lake and gazing up at the stars, a pile of roses on her lap...


**XII- i hope you enjoy this one shot, please Review or write or something**

* * *

Calm before the Storm

She sat in the moonlight, dipping her feet into the glassy surfaces of the lake and gazing up at the stars, a pile of roses on her lap. She absentmindedly picked the rose petals off of their stems and gathered them in a pile beside her, completely lost in her peaceful thoughts.

From his position, she looked divine; a goddess perched just out of reach for his mortal hands. He wondered why she would be here, instead of with her friends celebrating the end of the war, and the downfall of Lord Voldemort. With a sigh of longing for her, he slipped out of the large tree he had been sitting in, and turned for once last glance at her.

Her head snapped up and turned to his direction, disturbed from her peaceful thoughts as if she had sensed his presence.

She stood up quickly, the rose petals tumbling from her lap into the lake, where they hung suspended before drifting across the smooth dark surface.

"Who's there?" she yelled, voice clear and shrill, as she raised her wand.

Cursing under his breath, he began to inch stealthily away, but to no prevail as her eyes trained onto the dark shadow that was him.

"Don't move!" she called threateningly her wand now steadily aimed at him.

Turning around slowly, he was happy that he at least still had his hood up, so he would be unrecognizable. She began to walk towards him cautiously, the wind blowing her hair away from her face and exposing her dark eyes. He desperately looked around from the depths of his hood, looking for a way to escape without causing too much of a fuss.

"Who are you?" she asked, softer this time as she stopped just within arms' reach.

He was finding it hard to think from her close proximity, every sense in his body was tingling, and he caught the slight aroma of blueberries and vanilla coming from her direction. Finally regaining control of his tongue, he managed to say

"Who is anyone anymore?"

She lowered her wand slightly at his words, and moved closer, starring intently at him, a slight smile playing around her lips.

"Yes indeed. Who is anyone anymore after the terrible things done." She mused, agreeing with him and lowering her wand completely.

"That is not a wise move." He cautioned, letting menace drip into his voice ever so slightly.

In response she smiled and declared

"If you had been looking to harm me, you would have done it long ago, and you would have not just advised me against lowering my wand. Now the real question is: Who are you?"

She reached out and made to pull back his hood, but he stopped her by grabbing her wrists and firmly pushing her up against the tree behind him. She opened her mouth to say something more, but his common sense had been overloaded first with longing for her and then by how close she was to him. His hands left her wrists and wrapped themselves around her waist; pulling her to him he gently laid his lips on hers, pouring all his passion and emotion into the kiss.

To his immense surprise she didn't resist him but let herself be drawn into his power. He finally regained his sense after a few moments however, and quickly released her.

"I've wanted that for a long time. Thank you." He said before kissing her hand lightly, and walking away into the shadows again. Before he could properly escape however, she ran after him and threw herself into his arms. He was rather taken aback, until she whispered

"I've wanted it too."

She stared up at him with her chocolate brown eyes, and reached up to pull off his hood before he could push her away again. He let his hood fall, and starred down at her; his black gaze uncertain. In return she smiled reassuringly, and he relaxed smiling back slightly.

They both stood together peaceful and content, gazing up at the heavens, enjoying the calm before the storm, a brief interlude from the real world under which they could finally be together.

**

* * *

****Please Review!!! or write or something like i said before. read my other storys if you want too**


End file.
